


I'll Fall Into Your Arms Once More

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Out, M/M, Sleepy Cuddling, classical trolls aren't the most affectionate trolls but goddammit hes trying, its soft and its gay so just take it please, late night snuggles, look dante isn't great at romance but he's doing his best ok, staying over your partner's place, walking home late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: After a late night jam session with the classical trolls runs a bit longer than expected, Demo finds himself in a state, barely able to move on his own, much less able to make it back to Rock Hallow all by himself. Luckily, he has Dante, who's always willing to lend a helping hand to his partner.(AKA CC hyperfixates on another rarepair and decides to stay up into the late hours of the night in order to satisfy their needs akjHHJDghgfjagdfkg)
Relationships: Demo/Dante Crescendo (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I'll Fall Into Your Arms Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I just need some content for these guys, ok? There's barely any content on tumblr so i need to do what needs to be done here. I mean, I can't sleep anyway, so might as well write about the classical delegate and his genrefluid bf, ya know? anyway, hope this inspires at least one person to join me in making Dantemo content lol.
> 
> Also, if i had a nickel for every time i wrote a trolls oneshot with a mlm couple and a cheesy-ass title, and one of them walks the other home in the middle of the night bc the other is too tired to do it alone and they end up falling asleep cuddling, i'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot but it's weird that it's happened twice right?

Demo delicately brought his song to a close, plucking the last few notes before finishing off with a final strum of the strings. He smiled tiredly as the classical trolls politely applauded, giving a little bow as he made his way off the stage.

As he approached the table his guitar case was rested on, Dante flitted his way over. "Oh, Demo, you've done a marvelous job, as always, of course!" He lauded.

Attempting to stifle his persistent yawn, Demo replied, "Thanks, Dante, it really means a lot, especially from you.

Dante frowned as he watched Demo struggle to open the clasps of his case. He asked, concern prevalent in his voice, "Demo, dear, are you alright? You seem more usual."

"Don't worry about it," Demo said as nonchalantly as he could, attempting to brush off his concerns as he struggled to figure out how to put his acoustic guitar back in its case, "I'm about as sharp as a tack right now."

"A particularly dull tack, perhaps," Dante commented, watching as his boyfriend attempted to put his guitar while it was facing the wrong direction. He couldn't bear to watch him on such a helpless state, taking the guitar out of his hands and putting it into the case correctly.

Demo blinked for a moment, staring at his hands, trying to process what had just happened. When it hit him, he turned to Dante and mumbled, "Ok so maybe I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Demoooooo," Dante groaned, facepalming.

"Val was trying out a new set of amps, and we couldn't really figure out how they worked, and by the time we figured it out, it was already morning and we had to do other stuff-"

"And you still came to tonights musical session?" Dante interrupted, incredulous. "Demo, it's not healthy to go so long without sleeping!"

"I know," Demo whined, giving his boyfriend the sweetest pair of puppy dog eyes he could manage in his exhausted state, "I'm sorry."

"Well, you know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that," Dante huffed. He picked up Demo's case and added, "Let us go, my dear."

"Huh? What are you doing, babe?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to walk you back to Rock Hallow," Dante replied as if it were obvious. 

Even as Dante grabbed his hand and began gently tugging him towards out of the theatre of Classical Crest and towards the elevator downward, Demo protested quietly, "Nooooo, you don't gotta do that, I can get there myself."

"Mmm, perhaps, but in your current state, you would probably get lost along the way and I don't want you to potentially get hurt. So, the safest option is for me to escort you back myself," Dante explained, hoping Demo wouldn't notice the flush building in his cheeks.

Demo was far too tired to notice such a small detail at the moment. But still he smiled, knowing that as hard as it was for Dante to express his affections vocally, or even physically sometimes, but he could always count on him showing him love through actions as simple as walking him home. 

They arrived at the elevator, with Dante gently ushering Demo inside and pushing the button to the door.

As the elevator began its descent, Dante noticed that Demo was starting to have a harder time staying awake, his body swaying from side to side and his eyes starting to flutter shut.

Dante cleared his throat. "Demo?"

"Hmm?" Demo barely managed to acknowledge him, turning his head up to Dante's direction but not really focusing on him. 

"...Perhaps it would be more beneficial for you to lean on me for support, just so you don't fall over on the way down."

"Hhmmmm, m'kay," Demo mumbled as he gently placed his head against Dante's tiny body.

Dante sighed, unsure of how to feel about the physical contact. It wasn't exactly something he was used to. 

Still, he raked his fingers through Demo's hair, smiling as he heard his hums of content. Demo's hair was a lot softer than you'd expect from a rock troll; it's typically very dry and rough due to the heat in Volcano Rock City, and that's not even including the massive amounts of hair products they used. But Demo's hair was fairly soft, and Dante found it surprisingly relaxing to just touch it.

Dante's gaze fell towards the doors of the elevator. If he was being honest with himself, he'd never actually been in the elevator before: he'd always just flown down from Classical Crest, so there really was no reason to use it before. He was a little apprehensive the whole experience. For example, how long was this ride supposed to take? Was this the normal speed for the elevator to be going? What if the elevator stopped halfway down? How would he be able to get Demo home-?

"Shhhhhh," Demo suddenly piped up, reaching up to grab Dante's free hand. "It's all gonna be okay, Dante, we just gotta finish riding the elevator." 

Dante's face burned a bright red, unaware that he had been voicing his anxieties aloud. Still, he managed to stammer out, "Th-Thank you, Demo."

"'S no problemo, babe," Demo slurred, half asleep.

It didn't take much longer for the elevator to finally stop and the doors to open once again. Making sure had Demo's guitar case in one hand and Demo in the other, Dante began the walk, or rather, _flight_ , to Rock Hallow. 

The night was still, with barely any noise gracing the roads of Trollstopia, aside from maybe a few crickets. Not a troll was in sight, having presumably all gone to bed hours before. Dante took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air. It wasn't often that he got out this late, but it was a nice change of pace from his usual routine.

As he led Demo, taking care to notice when it seemed like he was going to pass out and gently encouraging him to stay awake, "just a little longer, we're almost there," Dante recalled his first experience with Demo.

It had been a while back, a few weeks after the Trollstopia project had started. The classical trolls were having a small performance for each other: nothing particularly complicated, just a few trolls who wanted to show off their instrumental skills. 

The classical guitarist had gotten about halfway through their piece when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a spot of blue hiding behind one of the pillars of the theatre. 

To his surprise, it was a rock troll. He was watching the guitarist in awe, watching every little movement of their fingers with deep interest. 

Curious, Dante had excused himself from his table and fluttered over to this rock troll, asking him why he didn't just come sit with everyone else to watch the performance.

The rock troll seemed surprised at this. He admitted that he didn't think that he'd be allowed, being a rock troll and all. Dante scoffed, gently took him by the hand and led him to his table, insisting that "anyone should be allowed to enjoy the music they want to. That's the purpose of Trollstopia, after all."

After the performance, Dante would never forget the look on the rock troll's face as he whispered in astonishment, "Wow, I never knew guitars could sound like that."

The rock troll, Demo, ended up coming to these late night performances more frequently, mingling with the other classical trolls and picking up on classical culture and mannerisms quickly, quicker than Dante had expected for a rock troll.

And then he'd started performing himself.

Dante supposed that he'd gotten lessons on classical guitar from one of the other trolls, because when Demo started playing that first day, Dante was completely taken aback. Perhaps it was his previous knowledge of guitars that helped him pick it up so quickly, but the delicacy with which he played was like nothing Dante had ever seen before, from classical troll or otherwise. 

Perhaps that's where his feelings for him really started to develop.

"Hey, Dante?"

Dante pulled himself out of his flashback. "What is it, Demo?"

"I really like hanging out with you," He mumbled, a soft smile forming on his face as they approached Rock Hallow.

Dante allowed a warm grin to crawl onto his face as he tightened his grip on his hand, replying, "I enjoy spending time with you as well, my dear."

Dante pulled open the curtains that closed off the the entrance to the area and his heart sank.

Apparently, rock trolls just slept on whatever surface was available, their sleeping bodies littering the floor, as well as a few couches and tables.

He sighed. He probably should've seen this coming, but that wouldn't make it any easier to deal with.

He gently tugged Demo along behind him, carefully maneuvering around the sleeping trolls on the floor. They went slowly, steadily, because if Demo fell to the ground, not only could it potentially wake everyone up, but there would be no way for Dante to get him back up.

Curse his tiny arms and small stature.

And that's when he saw it; an empty couch in the back of the room, free for the taking. Dante knew what he had to do.

He led Demo, who had somehow managed to stay somewhat awake this whole time, around the other trolls, doing his best to stay as quiet as possible. Fortunately, they were able to make it over to the couch without incident.

Dante gently assisted Demo onto the couch, where he snuggled into the couch cushions immediately. 

With a smile, Dante leaned in and gave his boyfriend a gentle pat on the head. "Goodnight, Demo," He whispered, "may all your dreams be pleasant."

He turned to leave, to fly back up to Classical Crest, when a tugging at his coat sleeve stopped him. He spun back around to find Demo, eyes half-lidded, looking up at him.

"Would it be okay if you stayed?" He mumbled quietly. "Just for a little bit?" 

Dante hesitated. 'Won't the others be upset when they wake up and find me here?"

Demo couldn't help but chuckle. "Nah, they've never really cared about that kind of stuff. I mean, Val has Poppy over at least once a week, so she'd be a hypocrite to say anything." He grinned devilishly, or as devilishly as he could manage in his exhausted state, adding, "Besides, it doesn't matter what they think when I've got you with me."

Dante blushed furiously, muttering, "Oh, alright, but only for a little bit." He flew over to Demo, allowing himself to be enveloped into a hug by Demo, who sighed contently.

It wasn't a lie to say that Dante didn't really care much for physical affection, or affection at all, to be quite honest, but it was different when he was with Demo. It was quite strange; despite feeling nothing from hugs from other trolls, when they were from Demo, Dante felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He'd actually thought he was getting sick at first. But then Minuet mentioned feeling a similar way when she spent time with Blaze, and he began to wonder if maybe what he was feeling was more than just a stomach bug.

And oh boy, was it.

As Demo held him close like a teddy bar, Dante felt himself relax underneath his touch. Demo was naturally so warm, like he was radiating his own heat, and was just a pleasure to be in close contact with. Dante often wondered if all rock trolls were this warm or if it was just his rock troll. Not that it mattered too much to him, of course.

Dante's fingers entangled themselves into Demo's hair, and smiled quietly as he heard Demo hum in comfort. He felt his eyelids begin to droop shut. It was so easy to fall asleep when you were in the safe, warm, arms of the troll you loved.

"Dante?" He could hear Demo ask at the edge of his consciousness.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

With a yawn, Dante mumbled, "And I you, Demo."

And with that, he drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have another fanfic about characters i have zero experience writing about but wrote anyway because I'm starved for content. While i dont think its my best i think its the best i couldve done at thee moment and i hope ya'll enjoyed it. I'll see ya'll next time
> 
> -CC


End file.
